Harry Potter and the Unknown Legacy
by HPisObsessive
Summary: Harry finally defeated the Dark Lord, now he has to go back to school to catch up. what will happen in his '8th' year at Hogwarts? Will he find Love? HPOC RWHG GWDM
1. Harry's Eigth Year

A/N Hey ya'll! I'm really bored and in the mood for typing so wala! My story!

Disclaimer; I own nothing. Harry-no Hermione-no anything else-no. It's all to the genius J.K. Rowling. But I must say I do own Haylie Carter but it's just my imaginary friend!

Chapter 1

"Ron! Ginny! Hermione! Harry! Get down here now or you'll miss the train!" Called Mrs. Weasley. One by one the came down stairs with all of their belongs.

It was the year after Harry defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort. Harry, Ron and Hermione were going back to finish up their school year as they had missed half of it fighting in the war and Ginny was going into 7th year. Harry was happy as ever lately. No more worrying about Voldemort. Nobody had actually died in the war with the exception of Mundungus. Sirius had come back from behind the veil though which made Harry cheer up a little knowing he hadn't killed him. Especially will all the pain and guilt he felt through the summer before sixth year. Hermione and Ron had starting dating just after the war and Ginny was secretly dating Draco as he had been on the good side all along. Everything was great. Harry was yet still upset. Yes Voldemort was gone and everyone he loved was safe, but now he was all alone. Ron and Hermione ignored him because they were doing their own thing and Ginny was always sneaking off. It just sucked.

One by one they went through the barrier to King's Cross Platform 9 3/4. Harry had not wanted to come back at all. Yes every year he had waited to go back to Hogwarts but he was living with the Dursley's then. It's all in the past now. He got to live at 12 Grimmauld Place with Sirius. Now it was just annoying. Seven years there can really be boring especially now since they had "Special classes". Mainly classes that they had to do to get caught up on everything and then join the 7th years when they get to were Harry and everyone left off. After everyone had said goodbye to Harry and everyone Ginny left to go find Draco (he also had to go back to school) and Hermione, Ron and Harry all found a compartment at the front of the train. For a half an hour Ron and Harry talked about Quidditch while Hermione read through one of the books she got for school this year. It felt like forever but they finally reached the school.

They were all seated in the great hall when Harry noticed someone he never noticed before. He tried to ask Ron or Hermione if they had seen her before but they were making out across the table. He couldn't stop staring at her. She looked so familiar but he just couldn't place were he might have met her before. Just then Dumbledore got up to make an announcement.

"Attention students. We have a lot of new things to celebrate this year and I hope you all will love it.  
First I would like to welcome our first years you will have a great time here. A reminder to all students to be nice to them. No fowl play. Second we have a new student this year. Her name is Haylie Carter, She'll be in Gryffindor and in 7th year. I hope all of you will welcome her to our school." He said. He kept going but Harry wasn't listening. Harry couldn't stop staring at her. She was beautiful. She was a brunette, with hair going just passed her shoulders. She was skinny with the best figure and the most gorgeous baby blue eyes he had ever seen. She had noticed him staring at her and smiled at him then turned away, Harry blushed with embarrassment.

"Now on with the feast!" Dumbledore said really loud and food appeared everywhere on the four long tables that consisted of the great hall (staff table too). Harry was starving and forgot about the girl for a little while while he was eating.

When Harry and everyone were walking back to the Gryffindor tower she walked passed him and again she envaded his thoughts again. Where have I met her? He wanted to ask somebody but of course they wouldn't know.Then he could hear Ron over this thoughts.

"Can you believe it? because were not technically 7th years we cant be on the quidditch team. Doesn't that suck Harry?"

"Wait ...what?" Said Harry in surprise.

"Weren't you listening to Dumbledore Harry?" Said Hermione.

"No. not really." Admitted Harry.

Hermione then started going on about how Harry should pay more attention and something or other. Harry then excused himself from the speech and went for a walk out by the lake. He wanted so bad to be able to stay out there forever.

It was the most beautiful night ever. He liked the cool breeze too. Then he heard it. The most beautiful voice. 'Where is that coming from?' he thought. Then he seen her.

'_Found myself today_

_Oh I found myself and ran away _

_Something pulled me bac__k_

_The voice of reason I forgot I had_

_All I know is just you're not here to say _

_What you always used to say_

_But it's written in the sky tonight'  
_  
He listened and wondered how anyone could sound so good. It was like perfect bliss.

_"So I won't give up_

_No I won't break down_

_Sooner than it seems life turns around_

_And I will be strong_

_Even if it all goes wrong_

_When I'm standing in the dark_

_I'll still believe _

_Someone's watching over me _

Seen that ray of light

_And it's shining on my destiny_

_Shining all the time_

_And I wont be afraid _

_To follow everywhere it's taking me_

_All I know is yesterday is gone_

_And right now I belong _

_Took this moment to my dreams _

So I won't give up

_No I won't break down_

_Sooner than it seems life turns around_

_And I will be strong_

_Even if it all goes wrong_

_When I'm standing in the dark_

_I'll still believe _

_Someone's watching over me  
_  
_It doesn't matter what people say_

_And it doesn't matter how long it takes_

_Believe in yourself and you'll fly high_

_And it only matters how true you are_

_Be true to yourself and follow your heart _

So I won't give up

_No I won't break down _

_Sooner than it seems life turns around _

_And I will be strong _

_Even if it all goes wrong _

_When I'm standing in the dark _

_I'll still believe _

_That I won't give up_

_No I won't break down_

_Sooner than it seems life turns around _

_And I will be strong_

_Even when it all goes wrong _

_When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe_

_That someone's watching over _

_Someone's watching over_

_Someone's watching over me" _she finished.

"No don't stop" he said.

She looked over in surprise. She didn't think anyone was there.

A/N Oooh cliffy! Who is it? The song I used there is called 'Someone's watching over me' by Hilary Duff. It's # 15 on her new CD. You can also hear it in her movie 'Raise Your Voice' hope you like so far. RR

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	2. Where they Met

I'm so sorry I haven't written in a while but you know me. It takes me practically a year to get my stories updated. Anyways. Here's the story.

Chapter 2:

Haylie looked at him startled. She usually didn't sing in front of people. It just wasn't her. She couldn't help but smile though. She then began to blush and turned away. He was still staring at her.

"You're really good." He said. "Why do you only sing when no one is listening?"

"It makes me feel better." She replied.

"Are you okay? You seem down, and like you just said singing makes you feel better so what made you feel down?"

"Everything"

"Care to elaborate on that?"

"The reason I'm here at this school. It's just everything is going so wrong. I mean my parents got a divorce so I moved back here with my dad, where as my mom and little sister are still in Canada. I lost my best friends by moving. My boyfriend was being a total ass and now we're broken up. I know absolutely no one here and I have to start all over again. It just sucks you know." She replied. She was almost in tears.

"I'm sorry. Wait….did you just say back to England? You were here before?" He said.

"Ya." She said. "We used to live in muggle London when I was little. We moved when I was six."

"You didn't happen to go to a park on privet drive did you?" He said excited. He finally figured out how he knew her.

"Ya." She smiled. Apparently they knew each other from a long time ago and didn't even know it. They started talking about everything that's happened since. Her life in Canada and all his adventures. They talked all the way till around 11 O'clock that night and had to sneak back inside so they wouldn't get in trouble.

That night Haylie couldn't get to sleep. She couldn't believe how hot he was. Then she heard a loud noise down in the common room. She got up put on her sweater and ran downstairs. Apparently Harry and Ginny had heard it too for all three of them were down there looking onto the scene. None of them could believe their eyes.

A/N I'm so sorry for the short chappie but I'll try so hard to get some more inspiration for this story. Plus I got a lot of one-shots coming out. Hope you liked it. RR.


End file.
